


When We Were Younger And Free (or Like Kids Again)

by justanotherfishinthesea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, I have an explanation, I mean its the day after, Kinda, Laser Tagging, Louise is Amazing, M/M, happy birthday dan, my laptop charger broke, this is really late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfishinthesea/pseuds/justanotherfishinthesea
Summary: From a prompt I saw on Tumblr, "Take me laser tagging and push me up against the wall and kiss me to distract me and then shoot me and run away."Dan and Phil leave the house for the first time after coming out. I added in some background Chris and PJ because they don't get enough love, and Louise because I just love her so much.





	When We Were Younger And Free (or Like Kids Again)

The walk to the underground was uneventful. They were stopped by a fan or two on the way, all the same smiles, shaky hugs and pictures. Last night had been a blur of shaky hands retweeting, replying, and and trying to clarify the most muddled thing they'd ever put online. Chris and PJ were the first to call, loyal friends even after the mess they went through in 2012 (but they don't talk about that anymore). They stepped onto the train, no longer rushing because of Dan’s straightening habits. He’d let that go a long time ago. On the train, Phil tentatively slipped his hand into Dan’s, who squeezed him in response. Looking around the train, it was obvious no one cared. No double-takes, no homophobic slurs, the world had changed, and they had buried themselves too deep in hiding to notice and change with it.

The walk to the laser tagging place was full of happy smiles and hope, meeting up with friends, and by the time they got there, they had settled into a happy 2009-esque ambiance. Except it wasn’t 2009. Dan’s hair was curly. He was happy. Phil was comfortably talking to the cashier and getting them tickets. Louise was turning down offers for drinks, cradling her stomach, where she was starting to show a bit, and texting Liam to make sure Darcy was okay. Chris and PJ were staring at each other longingly, something Dan and Phil could understand. Their banter seemed natural, but in all honesty they would be much more comfortable with Chris’ hand in PJ’s and the worries about standing too close wiped from the back of their heads, where they’d resided for years. Phil, an angel as always, saved them, dragging the four of them into the room with the vests and guns. As they went to put their vests on, Louise stopped them. "No, you two are not going on the same team. You guys can read each others’ minds. I am not third wheeling, or going against a power couple.” She split them up, putting Dan and PJ together against Chris and Phil. She decided to go on a third team, as she was determined to beat all of them. They zoned out, talking strategy with their team mates while the moderator gave the instructions. They’d all done this before, when the outside pressure to put out good content became too much and they just wanted to feel like kids again.

The five of them were guided into the course, and took to their respective corners, waiting for the countdown to begin. PJ and Dan started giggling uncontrollably upon hearing the incredibly posh voice that was coming through the intercom. When the countdown got to one, all hell broke loose. Apparently, a kindergartener had decided to have their birthday party on the same day they were celebrating the video that had been uploaded last night. PJ and Dan had decided to weave their way through the small children to Chris and Phil’s base, and try to score points against them, as they had overheard them talking about taking down Louise back in the prep room. As they approached the base, they saw two heads towering above a sea of five year olds. 

“Oh shit”, said PJ “they’re here. This was not the plan.” 

“I guess we battle it out then?” Dan asked “Let’s be real, it’s not a laser-tagging trip if we don’t have a battle.” 

“I guess.” PJ confirmed. 

They charged the base, guns up and shooting at their boyfriends. Phil squealed in surprise, a sound that made Dan aww internally, because _goddamnit how did he get so lucky?_ Dan shot Phil and ran in the opposite direction, losing PJ along the way. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Phil tailing him, the blue light on his gun blinking, meaning his gun was about to turn back on. 

Suddenly, he found himself pushed up against a wall in the corner, and Phil’s lips were on his. Dan melting, feeling the stress he had been facing since they’d decided to film the video melt off his shoulders. He took a second before responding to let it sink in. _Phil was kissing him in public and he was okay with it._ The second he responded, Phil took it as a go ahead for whatever the hell he was planning, possibly Dan’s demise, and pushed him harder against the wall. Dan whimpered a little and let Phil’s tongue into his mouth. Phil explored his mouth for about five seconds before he decided he liked Dan’s neck better, and allowed his head to dip to Dan’s sweet spot just below his ear. Dan opened his eyes for a second to check their location. They were in a fairly secluded area, and he felt safe enough to let his eyes close again. He shouldn’t have.

As Dan let out a breathy moan at Phil’s ministrations, he heard a peculiarly high-pitched scream, accompanied by a “Mommy, look, they’re kissing, gross!”. Phil broke off of Dan’s neck immediately. He reached for his gun, and before Dan could take his thoughts off the slightly uncomfortable bulge in his jeans and process what was happening, Phil had shot Dan in the chest and took off.

“You son of a-“ Dan exclaimed, reaching for his currently useless gun, and chasing after him.

* * *

The train ride home was fun, this time filled with casual banter between the five friends. Dan and Phil were still holding hands, but this time it wasn’t to make a statement. It was comfortable. They were still _them_ , they were just being open with their fans. They were still head over heels in love, and happy about it. And now, after all these years, they were ready to shout it from the rooftops.

* * *

The walk home was even better, hands now swinging, on account of Phil being a “little shit”, in Dan’s words. (He loves him he swears) Their laughs filled the streets of London, and this time, when they got stopped by a fan, they didn’t let go. This fan was different, but it was a good kind of different. An “Oh my god I’m so proud of you both.” kind of different.

* * *

The cuddles in the new moon room were by far the best, because no matter how much they shared with the world, how loud they screamed it, it would always be just them.

Dan and Phil.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop some kudos, or if you really liked it, leave a comment. It means a lot! This ending was shit, but I've never been good at wrapping things up, so I apologize for that. I don't know if laser tag is a thing in the UK, but we do it in America all the time, and I absolutely love it. If you don't know what it is, it's got the same premises as paintballing, but instead of painful balls of paint, you hit each other with lasers that temporarily deactivate the person's gun.


End file.
